Hollywood Ending
by Rennergirl11
Summary: "I will always keep you safe." He whispered. "I promise." He kissed her hand softly, looking into her big green owl eyes with his stormy grey ones. Clint has always had Natasha's back, but when he has to make a life-changing decision, will he still have it? High School AU!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is a new story i'm trying out. It's a high school au. hope you like! R&R!

Disclaimer: DOn't own anything!

* * *

"Let, let me help you." She felt his breath on her neck and a rough hand wrap around her waist. She shuddered as he pulled her body closer to his.

"I'm fine." She said quietly, flipping a page in the textbook.

He pushed some of the loose hair from her bun away from her neck and pressed his lips to the pale, smooth skin, causing her to tense.

She pulled away from the man, ducking under his arms and escaping his grasp, glaring at him like he had shot her. "I am fine." She growled, picking up her books in her other arm.

"Damn it, get back here." He growled as he grabbed the collar of her shirt, pulling her back to him.

"I have to get ready for school." She whispered, looking down at the ground.

"It's five o'clock at night. You have no school to be at." He said, clutching onto the collar, pulling her off the ground slightly.

"Yes, I do." She struggled against him, the books dropping to the ground. "I have to go to Pepper's for a project."

"You better not be lying to me." He growled.

"I, I'm not." She shook her head.

"I don't want you to go anywhere." He said, letting go of her collar. "Go to your room and get ready for dinner.

"Bu-"

"NOW!" HE shouted.

She nodded, picking the books back up and running out the front door, her body trembling.

She ran to her room, which was actually the garage that wasn't attached to the house and shut the door behind her.

She walked up the stairs to the loft bedroom she had in the garage, above all the crap that her dad stored in there.

She went into her bathroom, running a hand under the water faucet, wiping at her neck, trying to wipe it away. She let out a shaky breath, looking up at the reflection in the cracked mirror.

He had to have been drinking. She was hoping he had been drinking. But now she couldn't tell when and if he wasn't drunk.

She ran a shaky hand through her red curls, her eyes making contact with the window visible through the open bathroom door.

She heard a small honk from outside and she smiled, grabbing a jacket and pulling it on, zipping it over her tank-top and grabbed her backpack. She crawled out the window and onto the small roof.

She moved down the small ladder that was covered in ivory, missing the last step and falling to the ground, her ankle popping. "Shit." She groaned, popping back up from the ground, moving from the back of the garage and running past the front door, rushing past the main house's front porch.

She ran past the mailbox, ducking into the woods, running through it as fast as she could.

She slowed down when she saw the familiar beat-up car and she slid in, letting out a breath. "Hey." She whispered, throwing her backpack into the backseat, her small feet landing on the dashboard.

"You okay Tasha?" He asked quietly as he pulled the car down the long winding road.

She let out a breath, running her hand through her hair. She closed her green eyes, her body trembling.

He reached back into the backseat and pulled a blanket out, placing it over her small, pale body. "Tasha?" He whispered, looking over at her.

"I, I, I'm fine." She said quietly, her hand clutching onto the curls tightly, a strangled moan coming out of her voice. "Where are we going?"

"Well, we got my house with my dad." He said quietly, turning down the road. "And we got Stark's. And we got, I don't know. Coulson, maybe?"

"How bad is your dad right now?" She asked quietly.

"Well, he was on the brink of passing out when I left." He shrugged. "He's probably out by now. I don't know anymore Tasha."

She looked over at him, tears threatening to fall. "I don't care Clint. I just don't want to be here anymore."

He offered her his hand and she took it softly, lacing her fingers through his. "It'll be okay Tasha." He whispered, squeezing her hand gently, his thumb running over a bruise.

She laid her head back, her green eyes closing as he turned onto a main road, finally escaping her nightmare.

"Is that mine?" He asked quietly, looking at the jacket she had on.

"Probably." She muttered, snuggling under the blanket more and still holding onto his hand.

He nodded, letting out a small chuckle and smiling. "Alright." He whispered. "So, Coulson, Stark or mine?"

"I don't care." She muttered, her head lying against the window.

He nodded. "You hungry?"

She shook her head. "I am just fine Clint."

"Tasha, you haven't been eating lunch at school. And that means you haven't been eating for the past 4 days, at least. I'm right, aren't I?" He asked, turning off the road.

She nodded. "I just, I don't want to eat in front of people." She said quietly.

He shook his head, turning the car into a parking lot. "Is this because of someone saying something?"

"No." She whispered. "Just, ever since Pepper went all nutrition freak on us, I just feel like every time I eat in front of her, she's judging me."

Clint shook his head, a smirk on his face. "She isn't judging you. She's trying to figure out how the hell someone so tiny can eat more than the guys and not gain anything."

She rolled her eyes, leaning back in the seat as he went through a drive through, not paying attention to what he was saying.

She looked up at him as something landed in his lap and she gasped. "What the hell Clint?"

"Eat." He said, tugging open the box and unwrapping a taco, taking a bite out of it. "You love Taco Bell, so eat."

She grinned, unwrapping the taco and nibbling on it, letting out a groan. "Oh my dear lord Barton." She moaned, her eyes starting to roll back into her head.

"How much do you like it?" He asked.

"Oh dear god." She moaned, taking another bite out of it.

"Better than sex?"

She nodded, taking another bite. "Um, pretty sure it even beats that."

"That is sad." He said. "I mean, obviously that means whoever you did it with was pretty bad."

"Or this taco is just that good." She said, undoing another taco wrapper and taking a huge bite out of it.

"So, we're gonna go to my house, get some stuff to keep you looking perfect."

She scoffed at that.

"Well, get you some clothes from there so you're not wearing the same exact thing."

"Better." She nodded, starting on the third taco.

"And then we'll hit Coulson's." He said. "Deal?"

She nodded, chewing on the taco softly.

Clint chuckled, and grabbed her hand again, squeezing it tightly.

* * *

Clint pressed a kiss to her head. "I'll be right back, stay here."

She moaned lightly, snuggling back into the car seat even more.

"I'm serious Tasha." He said quietly.

"Shut up." She whined. "I'm trying to sleep you dumbass." She muttered, wrapping the blanket around her tighter.

He grinned and closed the door to the car, heading up the walkway. He looked back at the car, checking on Natasha.

He knocked on the door, playing with the ends of his jacket.

The door opened and he smiled slightly as the older man came into view. "Barton?"

"Hey." Clint said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Phil asked, searching Clint for injuries.

"Could we stay here tonight?" Clint asked.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Phil asked, eyebrow raised.

Clint turned his body, pointing out to the car, not surprised by the face that Natasha was out of it. She was standing by the car door, looking around innocently, the blanket draped over her small shoulders.

"Was it yours or hers?" He asked.

"Hers." Clint said quietly.

Phil nodded and stepped onto the stone step. "Ms. Romanoff."

Natasha snapped her head up and looked over at them, a single eyebrow arched perfectly.

"Come on." He said. "Come in. Both of you."

"Thank you Coulson." Clint said quietly as Natasha headed up the walkway, bag in her hand.

She smiled as Coulson let her in, Clint following, as Coulson shut the door behind him.

"Clint, you know where everything is." Coulson said. "If you need me, you'll know where I'm gonna be. Guest bedroom upstairs."

"Thank you sir." Clint said quietly, taking Natasha's hand and leading her up the stairs.

"You two are going to school tomorrow no matter what." Coulson called as they disappeared from sight and into the guest room.

"Shower?" He asked.

She nodded. "Please." She whispered, the blanket finally falling off of her shoulders.

He pulled her to the attached bathroom and turned the shower on. "You need help?" He asked quietly.

She shrugged, pulling the jacket off and starting with the shirt. "No, I'm good."

"No you're not." He shook his head. "Come on." He pulled his shoes off, along with his pants and then pulled at his shirt. "What's taking you so long?"

"I'm sorry that I have boobs that don't like to cooperate." She said, her back turned to him as she pulled off her bra.

He chuckled, taking her hand and pulling her into the shower with him.

She stood there awkwardly, her arms crossed over her chest.

He turned her around in his arm, grabbing the washrag and scrubbing at her body, his hands roving over the bruises and bumps. His chest was pressed against her back and his eyebrow rose as the bumps in her spine rubbed against his chest. "Tasha."

She didn't say anything. She didn't even move.

One of his hands roved over her stomach and she whimpered as it brushed her rib. "Tasha." He turned her in his arms and his grey eyes searched her face.

She hid her face in his chest and her small fingers clutched onto her shoulders. She let out a small sob as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so scared Clint." She whispered, the tears blending in with the water falling onto them.

"Hey, it's okay to be scared." He said quietly. "Even the fearless have fears."

She shook her head, her green eyes clenching closed.

"It is true. I get scared, everyone does Natasha, it's a part of life." He said quietly. "We're gonna be okay."

* * *

He laid her down on the bed before crawling in next to her. "Do you want me to be here or behind you?" He asked quietly, pushing a curl of her still soaked red hair back behind her ear.

She smiled and looked up at him. "Here. I want to be able to look at you." She said softly.

Clint nodded and wrapped an arm around her protectively, rubbing her back softly. He kissed her head, his grey eyes fixated on her pale face

She looked up at him and placed a small hand on his cheek, rubbing her thumb over it softly. She closed her eyes, finally feeling at peace.

Clint hummed quietly, nuzzling his head against hers. He pressed a kiss to her nose, rubbing her back.

Natasha let out a yawn, curling into his body.

Clint pressed a gentle kiss to her head, rubbing her back softly. "Hey Tasha." He muttered quietly.

Natasha blinked open her big green eyes and her small nose scrunched up. "What's up?" She asked quietly.

"Do you need anything sweetheart?" He asked.

She nodded, glad he had thought of that. "I need you to hold me and make me feel safe." She said, looking up with big green eyes.

"I will always keep you safe." He whispered. "I promise." He kissed her hand softly, looking into her big green owl eyes with his stormy grey ones.

She smiled, rubbing her fingers over his cheek.

"Go back to sleep." He muttered.

Natasha smiled and slowly drifted off in his arms, his touch, his scent, in him.

Clint played with her fingers softly, watching her as she drifted off. He continued to hum as he watched her, the smile never leaving his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second installment of this story. R&R!

* * *

"Hey, I'll see you see you at lunch, okay?" Clint asked, propped against the lockers.

Natasha nodded and shut her locker. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." She rolled her eyes. She propped herself against her locker and looked up at his grey eyes.

"I want you to go straight to Pepper and stay with her." He ordered.

"Clint, I know, you do this every day." She said quietly. "I know how to survive."

"You sure about that?" He asked with a smirk.

"Shut-up asshole." She muttered, pulling her bag closer to her body.

"You know you love me." Clint said with a chuckle.

"I'm gonna be late if you don't let me leave. And then I'll have to go see Coulson. And I really don't want to after I ran into him the way I did this morning." She said quietly. "I mean, coffee flew."

"That's your own fault." He said with a shrug.

"Actually, no it's not. Because you told me we had two minutes until we left or I'd get left. And you were standing in the kitchen, eating food." She said quietly.

"Oh, come on." He smirked. "You still love me anyway."

"Barton, Romanoff! Get to class." One of the teachers called and Natasha let out a sigh. "Lunch?" She asked quietly.

"Lunch." He nodded. "Go to Pepper."

"Yes daddy." She whispered, tugging at his jacket.

"Really?" He asked dramatically. "Fine." He huffed, pulling at his jacket and handing it to her.

She zipped up the leather jacket, breathing in his scent and smiling. "Okay, good." She muttered.

"What about my varsity jacket?" Clint asked, eyebrow raised.

"It's somewhere." She said quietly. "Actually, last time I checked, your little girlfriend was whining about not getting to wear it. And just because of that, I'm keeping it."

"Tasha, don't be an ass." He warned.

"I had you first." She muttered. "And I am not letting some chick, who I really don't like, steal you away. No matter how long you two have been together."

"So you're not giving it back?" He asked.

She shook her head, shrugging her small shoulders. She tugged at the jeans, pulling them up tightly. "Next time, have a belt I can use." She said quietly.

"Next time, don't wear my jeans to school." He suggested.

"Next time, I'll just stay at home." She said with a huff.

"Nat…" He huffed. "Everything offends you, doesn't it?"

"Yep, it does, dumbass." She said quietly. "I'm gonna be late."

"No, you're not." He shook his head. "You'll be just fine." He grabbed her hand and pulled her body towards him

Her green eyes grew wide and she looked up at him. "Clint, stop it."

"Nat, tell me you're not angry at me." He said.

"I'm not angry." She muttered, turning her head away from him.

"Don't lie." He warned, looking down at her.

"Clint, I am not angry. I got to get to class before that bitch of a teacher counts me absent." She said quietly, looking down at the ground.

He lifted her chin with his fingers. "Be good."

"Get good." She whispered, a small smile growing on her lips, a single cut ruining the plush pink lips.

He kissed her head and hugged her, smiling. "Be careful."

"Yes sir." She said quietly, turning down the hall to her classroom.

* * *

"So…" She asked, tugging at Clint's t-shirt, running her hand up his chest. "Where have you been?"

"Um," He shrugged. "I was taking care of Natasha."

Bobbi groaned and rolled her eyes. "Why?"

"That's what I have to do." He said quietly. "I promised Barney."

"No you didn't." She shook her head. "I don't understand this Clint. It's like she's more of your girlfriend then I am."

"No it's not." He said. "You're my girl. She's my best friend."

"That's the thing Clint. Your girl is supposed to be your best friend. They shouldn't be two completely different people." She said, her blue eyes looking up at him.

"Well, you're my girl and I love you." Clint said. "But it's my job to take care of her."

"Why is it your job?" Bobbi asked. "Your girlfriend needs to be taken care of. Not a girl that has been stuck with you."

"Bobbi, I love you." He said, pressing a kiss to her lips. "You should know that by now."

"Well, if you love me, where's your jacket?" Bobbi asked.

Clint shrugged, looking behind him to the hallway.

"Clint, does that girl have it?" She asked, eyebrow raised.

"I'll get it back from her." Clint said quietly.

"So, I see how it is. Give it to the girl that isn't your girlfriend and leave your girlfriend freezing. That's cool." Bobbi snapped.

Clint grabbed her arms and pulled her body towards him. "I told you I was going to get it back." He said. "Come eat with me at lunch."

"Well, okay." She giggled. "Wait, are you sitting with her?"

Clint nodded. "Like every day."

"Oh, never mind." She said quietly. "I want that jacket back Clint."

He reached out for her. "Bobb-"

"No Clint. I'm serious." She snapped, walking back down the hall.

* * *

"You okay?" Clint asked as he looked over at Natasha, rubbing her back softly as she stared down at her tray of food.

"Just peachy." She muttered, closing her green eyes.

"You sure?" He asked quietly. "You don't look too good."

"I'm just tired Clint." She said quietly.

He nodded and took another bite out of his hamburger. "Please eat." He said quietly, nudging her.

She took a French fry and took a bite out of it, chewing on it softly.

He rubbed her back softly, looking over at Bobbi at the table with the rest of the cheerleaders.

"When is it time to leave?" She asked quietly.

"At the end of the day." He said. "Like every day."

She nodded and took another French fry, looking over at Pepper and Tony, who were all over each other right next to her. "God, they need to get a room."

Clint chuckled and shook his head. "That's what you acted like."

"God, I feel like an idiot now for doing that." She muttered.

He smiled and ran a hand through her hair.

"Look at me." Clint said quietly, zipping the jacket around Natasha. "You got one more class and then the day is over. It's done with and no more school. Okay?"

She nodded. "This has been the longest day ever."

"I know, but the sooner you get out of class, the sooner we leave." Clint said. "So, go to Pepper and just ignore the dumb comments. Okay?"

She nodded and playfully slapped his face, nudging his nose with her knuckle.

* * *

She walked in and sat down next to Pepper, running a shaky hand through her red curls.

"You okay?" Pepper asked quietly, looking down at her other hand.

"Just fine." She muttered, her small, sinewy hand that had been in her hair landing back on the table, a large bruise visible on it.

"Why didn't you come over last night?" Pepper asked.

"I passed out at Clint's after ballet." She mumbled, looking down at her hand, green eyes narrowed.

"You didn't have ballet yesterday though." Pepper said, looking over at her. "Tasha, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm just fine."

"This isn't because of what this weekend is, right?" Pepper asked.

"No, it's not."

"It's just, last year, you were torn up about it for the entire weekend and wouldn't let anyone touch you." Pepper said quietly.

"Pepper, everything is okay."

"I just, if it's because of that, I ju-"

"Pepper." Natasha growled, her hand slapping down on her thigh. "Just drop it."

"Okay." Pepper muttered as Tony sat down next to her and Bruce sat next to Natasha.

"You okay?" Bruce asked, looking at the redhead.

She nodded, playing with the edge of the leather jacket, staring down at it.

He nodded and nudged her slightly. "You stay at Clint's?"

"Coulson's." She whispered.

"That was my next guess." Bruce said. "Cause you weren't at Stark's."

"And you were." She said quietly, knowing that's where he would have been.

He nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "How bad was your dad?"

"A little too clingy for comfort." She muttered, rubbing at her neck.

He nodded. "Well, at least your dad notices you're there."

"Yeah, but not for the reason I'd like." She shrugged.

"Okay class." Ms. Carson said with a clap of her hands, making them pick their heads up and look up at her. "Your homework this week was read the seventh chapter of the book. We are going to have our discussion today."

Natasha huffed softly, shaking her head.

"And what if we didn't read it?" Tony asked, a smirk on his lips.

"Ah, Mr. Stark, it's good to know you're awake this morning." Ms. Carson said. "You are still going to be in this discussion." She turned to write on the chalkboard.

Natasha looked down at the book on the table and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, this is the turning point of the story. This is the moment when the main character realizes who is really there for her." Ms. Carson said. "The crash is very important in what happens throughout the rest of the story. Any thoughts?"

One hand shot up quickly and Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Miss. Morse."

"I personally think that she deserved it." Bobbi said with a smirk.

"You believe she deserved it?" Ms. Carson asked.

"Yes ma'am." Bobbi said. "I believe that she deserved getting in the crash. But I believe that she should have died instead of him. She was a total, excuse my language, bitch to everyone. And she deserved to be in that crash and she deserved to die."

"Just because she was a "bitch"?" Ms. Carson asked.

"Well, if she hadn't forced him to drive her home, none of them would have been in that wreck." Bobbi said. "And so, because of that, she should have been the one that died. No one likes her, so why does she deserve to live?"

Natasha squeezed her eyes shut, her hands clutching onto the table.

"Natasha…." Bruce muttered, placing a hand onto her back.

"You don't think this hurt her in a way?" Ms. Carson asked.

"It did, but she deserved that." Bobbi said. "I mean, it was her that nobody liked, everyone liked him."

Natasha clutched onto the desk harder.

"Is there anything from the book you believe was important? Like a certain line or anything?" Ms. Carson asked.

"Oh yes." Bobbi said. "Um, this one." She flipped open the book. "At that moment, when she looked into his blue eyes, she saw the one thing she never wanted to see. Hate from the boy she loved. She reached forward with her bloody palm and mumbled his name. And she forced herself not to cry as he turned his head away and let out a shuddering breath. He didn't want her anymore. He didn't love her. And that broke her heart more than the wreck had broken her body."

"Natasha, breathe." Bruce said quietly, rubbing her back.

She took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes tightly shut, her hands turning white from the grip she had on the table.

"Natasha, just take a breath." Bruce muttered into her ear.

The bell rang and she jumped slightly, her chest heaving as her green eyes popped open.

"You okay?" He asked quietly as he handed her all of her stuff.

She nodded, trying to calm her breathing. "Yeah, I'm fine." She muttered, clutching onto her bag tightly.

* * *

"Can you drive me up there?" She asked quietly, looking over at him as they stopped at the edge of the road turning to her house.

He nodded and rubbed his thumb over her hand.

"I'm, um, sorry." She said quietly, looking out the window.

"What about Nat?" He asked as he turned down the road slowly.

"I heard you and Bobbi fighting. And I'm sorry. It was my fault." She looked down at their hands. "I'm a total ass, and it's my fault that you two got into another fight."

"Well, it's just fine." He said. "I think that we would have started fighting anyway, you just helped." He chuckled. He kissed her hand and pulled the car to a stop.

"Shit." She groaned as she looked at the small house. "Do I really have to go home?" She asked quietly.

"Well, you were the one that wanted to get new clothes before the game." He said.

"Right." She muttered. "Sneak in?" She asked hopefully.

"Get out and we'll go." He said, getting out of the car and holding out his hand for her.

She took it and followed him to the side of the garage and let him place his hands on her under thighs, lifting her up onto the small roof.

She crawled into her window and stuck her head out, smiling. "I'll see you later sissy." She called, giving him a thumbs-up.

"Alright Bubba." He gave her a thumbs-up back, smiling. "Be careful. Be good."

"Get good." She said as she pulled her window back down, watching as he drove back down the road.


	3. Chapter 3

"Who was that?" The voice made her jump as she zipped up the varsity jacket.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Natasha said quietly, rubbing at her neck softly.

"You know what I am talking about." He grabbed her arm and whipped her around to face him. "Who the hell was that boy?"

"He was no-one." She said quietly. "He just, he saw me walking home and decided to give me a ride. That's it."

"Whose jacket is that?" He asked.

Natasha gulped lightly. "It's my friend's." She said quietly, staring down at her feet.

"Where do you think you're going darling?" He asked with a growl.

"The game." She said quietly. "I haven't gone to any of them. And tomorrow's Tony's birthday and so I was gonna spend the night at Pepper's."

"Stop lying to me." He tightened the grip he had on her, causing her to look up at him, her green eyes glossing over.

"I'm not lying to you, dammit!" She snapped, letting out a breath and cursing herself as she saw the anger on his face grow. "I, I, I'm sorry." She shook her head. "Please, please, I'm so sorry."

He pulled her arm back and slammed her against the counter, causing her to whimper in pain.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She whimpered. "I didn't, I, I swear, I didn't mean to." She begged.

"What have I told you?" He asked in a growl.

"To never raise my voice and not to ask questions. And I'm sorry." She pleaded. "Please just let me go."

"Who is the damn boy?" He asked as he slammed her against the refrigerator, his arm pushed against her throat.

"He's just a boy in my class." She mumbled. "That's all he is."

"Then why is he the boy I always see following after you?" He spat in her face.

"Maybe because I actually have a fucking friend." She growled, regretting it again.

He slammed her into the mirror in the hallway and she cried out in pain.

"Please, I, I'm sorry." She cried as she felt the glass digging into her back.

"I don't want to see that boy around here anymore, understand?" He asked, his dark eyes narrowed at her.

She let tears roll down her face as her throat tightened. "He didn't even get out."

"Oh, yes he fucking did." He growled. "I told you how I feel about you being around boys." He walked towards her and she cowered against the wall. "Do you understand?" He asked as he squatted in front of her, lifting her chin with his finger.

She nodded, her breath shaky.

"Do you understand?" He asked again, tightening the grip he had on her chin.

"Yes, s… sir." She muttered.

"Get the hell out of here." He growled, letting go of her chin and standing back up.

She nodded and stood up on her shaky legs, running out of the door.

She wiped at her eyes as she ran down the driveway, her whole body shaking.

She pulled the door open to the car and slid into the seat, not saying anything as the car started.

"Natasha?" He asked and she looked over at him, rubbing at her eyes.

She raised an eyebrow and wiped at her running nose.

"I'm gonna drop you by Pepper's, okay?" He asked quietly.

"Okay." She said quietly as she took his extended hand.

"She's gonna patch you up then bring you to the game." He said.

She nodded, rubbing at her face.

He turned onto the next road and she let tears roll down her eyes, letting a sob escape her lips.

"Tasha, baby, it's okay." He whispered, kissing her hand softly.

"No, no it's not." She said, her voice choked. "He, he saw you. He knows about you."

He shook his head. "Don't worry sweetheart, I've seen your dad. I can take him."

She shook her head. "No, please don't try that. I can deal with him. Only if I can still stay with you guys. Because if he pulls me out of school, I'll kill myself."

He stopped the car and looked over at her, brows furrowed. "Don't you even fucking joke about that Natasha."

"I'm not joking about that Clint." She shook her head. "This is the longest I've been able to stay in one place. And I've moved four times before I got here. And every time we moved, it was because my dad found out that I had a friend that was a boy."

"What the fuck did he think when you were in the damn hospital for two weeks?" Clint asked.

"He didn't. He didn't even fucking know I was in the hospital for two fucking weeks Clint." She spat. "He was in Vegas with some guys. He never found out, Coulson was the one who took care of me."

"Natasha, look at me." He said quietly.

She stared over at him, her eyes watering and pained.

"I'm sorry, okay?" He said softly, reaching for her hand which she pulled away. "I am here to protect you and to keep you safe and happy. I am not going to let him take you away or pull you out of school. No-one will let him do that."

She sniffled, her chin quivering.

"I'm serious Tasha, we all love you and we all want you safe." He grabbed her hand and kissed it softly. "Have I ever lied to you?"

She shook her head.

"Exactly." He smiled. "Just, stay alive for me. My world would be shit if you weren't here." He said as he started the car back up.

* * *

"Did you get it?" Bobbi asked as she caught sight of Clint as he laced his cleats up.

"Get what?" He asked quietly, standing up to look at her.

"Your jacket." Bobbi huffed.

"Oh, that, yeah, no." He shook his head. "Couldn't find it."

She rolled her eyes. "She better not be wearing it Clint." She snapped, her eyebrow arched.

"I don't know if she's wearing it or not." Clint shrugged. "She went to Pepper's." Well, not a complete lie.

"Whatever Clint." She huffed, turning on her heel. "I really would like for something that my boyfriend has. But obviously, he doesn't want that."

He let out a breath and watched as she walked away.

"Hey." He turned to the voice and saw Steve and Tony right behind him.

"You saw that, huh?" Clint asked.

Steve nodded and Tony let out a laugh. "When are you going to realize she's a bitch?"

"Stark." Steve smacked him in the gut. "Don't listen to him."

"I am just saying. She always picks fights with you and they are always over Natasha."

Steve tilted his head, nodding slightly. "That is kinda true."

"Did Little Red tell you what your girlfriend said today?" Tony asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No."

"Oh, well, we were talking about that goddamn book and the whole crash sequence. And Bobbi turned to look at Natasha and said that the girl deserved to die because she was a bitch and no-one liked her. Oh, and that it was all the girl's fault that he died." Tony shrugged. "Just saying."

"That doesn't mean anything." Clint said, looking over his shoulder at where Bobbi was standing against the bleachers.

"Um, yeah it does." Steve said quietly. "No-one would say that to Natasha if they didn't have it out for her."

"She probably wasn't even looking at Natasha, you probably just imagined that." Clint said. "Cause Bobbi wouldn't say that to her."

"She didn't say it to her. She said it to the class but was staring at Natasha the entire time." Tony said. "You can ask Bobbi yourself."

"I will." Clint shook his head. He looked up at the bleachers and spotted Natasha sitting in between Pepper and Bruce, her head on Bruce's shoulder, wearing a varsity jacket.

* * *

Natasha let out a shaky gasp as she woke up, her eyes wide as she realized where she was. "Bruce?" She asked quietly.

"Hey." He said softly as he looked down at her.

"Is the game over?" She asked, eyebrow raised.

He shook his head, rubbing her back softly.

She groaned, sitting straight up and looking at the scoreboard. "Did they do anything?"

"They put his number on the field where it was marked." He shrugged. "You didn't miss much."

She smiled slightly, looking down at the field. The number '15' was now painted onto the field. "Well, that's sweet." She shrugged. "Except the 5 looks like an S."

Bruce chuckled, shaking his head. "Always having a positive outlook on life Natasha."

"Shush." She said quietly, smacking his shoulder lightly. "I'm hungry." She quietly muttered, standing up. "I'll be back."

"Be careful." He told her as she walked past him.

She shot her a playful glare over her shoulder as she walked down the steps of the bleachers to the concession stand.

She got a box of popcorn and a drink, heading back to the stands when she was stopped by the person she just loved oh-so-much. Bobbi.

"Hey Natasha." Bobbi said, causing Natasha to roll her eyes.

She went to push past her but Bobbi shoved her back. "I need to talk to you Natasha."

Natasha let out a breath. "About what?"

"Well, I doubt Clint would have told you this or not, but I would really like to have his varsity jacket." Bobbi said, nodding lightly.

"And what does that have to do with me?" Natasha asked quietly.

"Well, if I'm reading that name right, it does say Barton on it, does it not?" Bobbi asked innocently.

"Oh, look at that, it does." Natasha said sarcastically. "Aren't you smart?"

"Well, I'd like to have my boyfriend's jacket." Bobbi said.

"That's really cool." Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'd like it now." Bobbi held out her hand for it.

"Well," Natasha smacked her lips together. "I really would love for you to have it. But, well, this one isn't Clint's."

"Um, yes it is. It says Barton. Therefore it is his." Bobbi scrunched her nose up.

"Well, actually." Natasha said quietly. "If you look at mine and then Pepper's, you can see they are totally different."

"Then why does it say Barton?" Bobbi asked, her nose snarled.

"It says Barton because it's his brother's." Natasha snapped. "You know, Barney. The one they honored at the beginning of the game. The one whose jersey I am wearing under his varsity jacket."

"Oh." Bobbi said quietly. "I thought he was wearing that the night he wa-"

"Shut the fuck up." Natasha growled, glaring at her. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"And you do. Because you were with him when it happened." Bobbi smirked. "Oh, question."

Natasha glared at her.

"What are you gonna do when your friends realize how big of a bitch you are and they abandon you, just like he did?" Bobbi asked with a smug look on her face.

Natasha clenched her fist tightly, her jaw clenched.

"Oh, I'm sure you don't want to think of that. But you should, because they're gonna figure it out soon enough." She smirked. "I mean, Clint will always believe me over you, so have fun while you can."

* * *

"Okay, we're gonna set some ground rules." Clint said as he shut the bedroom door behind him, walking back into the den, where they were all sitting. "Be careful of what you say, this entire weekend."

"Why are you looking at me?" Tony asked, throwing his hands up.

"Because, if any of us were to say something stupid, it would be you Stark." Clint said. "Okay, next on the rules. The only time we bring up what happened is when she says something about it. Cause that is when she is ready to talk about it."

They all nodded.

"Alright, tomorrow, I'm taking her. You guys are gonna be at Coulson's and we'll come after we stop by, ya know, and then that's when we'll be there to take care of her, okay?" Clint said, sitting on the couch arm and running a hand through his hair.

They all nodded and Tony raised his hand.

"Stark?" Clint asked, exasperated.

"So, what does your girlfriend think about you spending your anniversary weekend with Natasha?" Tony asked.

"Oh, shit." Clint said quietly, smacking his face. "Forgot about that."

"What are you gonna do about it?" Bruce asked quietly.

"I have to be with Natasha this weekend. I can't leave her." Clint shrugged. "Bobbi can just get over it."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters. Just the ideas.

A/N: I am so sorry for not posting for so long. We got on our summer break and everywhere I've gone has no wifi so I could never post. But school's starting back soon and it gives me tons of inspiration for my stories. So yeah. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Tasha." He muttered softly as he leant over her small body. "Tasha, sweetheart, wake up."

Her green eyes blinked open slowly as she rolled lightly in the bed. "Clint?" She asked quietly, rubbing at her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm right here Tasha." He muttered softly, kissing her head. "I just wanted to get you up cause we're gonna leave in a bit."

She nodded with a small groan and a wince as she sat up in the bed.

"How's your back?" He asked as he sat at the edge of the bed, rubbing her leg softly.

She shook her head and her nose wrinkled up. "It stopped bleeding." She said quietly.

"You get it wrapped up?" He tilted his head to look at her. "Cause I swear Tasha, if you didn't, it's gonna get really bad. "

She sighed quietly, biting on her lip gently. "Um… no." She muttered. "I, I didn't want her to, to, to see it…" She whispered.

He nodded softly, kissing her head. "I'm gonna go get some stuff to fix your back. Alright Princess?"

She looked up at him, nodding. "Okay…"

He headed into the bathroom, pulling out the first aide kit before heading back to her, sitting down quietly. He kissed her head again before looking at her. "Alright, I'm gonna push up your shirt. If you get uncomfortable, just tell me." He said softly. "I want you to feel safe, not violated."

"You always make me feel safe Clint.." She whispered quietly, glancing back at him.

He smiled, pushing her shirt up with a small wince. "You mind if I push it all the way off?" He said softly. "If I pull it off?"

She shook her head softly.

He ran his hands along her back quietly, pulling her shirt off carefully before opening the kit, pulling out some cream. "Is it under your bra?" He asked gently as he started to rub the bottom of her back.

"I, I, think so…"

He nodded, looking at her carefully. "I'm gonna unclip it so I can make sure I get every cut, alright?"

She bit her lip before nodding, lowering her head softly.

He kissed the back of her head as he rubbed along her back before unclipping her bra, watching it fall down gently. He rubbed the cream onto her shoulder blades before wiping off his hands. "I'm gonna wrap this gauze around you. And then the wrap. Alright?"

"You don't have to explain everything you're about to do Clint…" She muttered quietly.

"I know, I just want you not to feel violated." He said softly. He placed gauze around her back before he started to wrap her up with the wrap, slowly and carefully. "Mmm… it's almost done princess." He said with a smile.

She didn't speak; she just kept her chest covered with her arm quietly.

"There. Perfect…" He said as he cut the wrap, tucking in the end. "It should be just fine. But if it starts hurting a lot, we'll go to the doctor."

She shook her head, looking back at him. "No, no…" She said softly. "You, you know how I feel about the doctor…" She muttered, her head lowered.

"Well, then I'll take you to Coulson and then he'll take you to the doctor. Because he won't take no for an answer if it's this bad." He explained, taking her bra from the bed and wrapping it around her gently before clipping it together. "There."

She sighed quietly, rubbing at her neck softly. "You wouldn't do that."

"You know I would Natasha." He said, taking her hair in his hands and starting to braid it gently. "I promised Barney I'd take care of you. And this is just," He sighed as he pulled a hair tie from the bedside table, tying the braid together and placing it against her shoulder. "This is just a part of it. I can't let my best friend feel like total shit."

She smiled at him as he got out from behind her, taking the kit back to the bathroom. He headed into the closet, pulling out a bag and handing it to her. "Pick something out. We got to leave before it gets too hot out."

She nodded quietly, looking through the bag before pulling out shorts and a shirt quietly. "Turn around…" She said softly, causing him to chuckle.

"Okay, okay…" He said as he turned around. "I have seen you naked Natasha." He reminded her quietly, causing her to groan. "I'm just saying Princess."

"Don't call me Princess…." She groaned softly as she pulled on her clothes, shaking her head. "You know I don't like that nickname."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Oh you know you love it when I call you that. You just try to act like you don't because it embarrasses you so much."

She smiled slightly before sighing, pushing back a red curl that had fallen from the braid. "You can turn around now." She muttered softly, biting on her lip.

He turned around and smiled, shaking his head softly, looking at her. "Oh look at the beautiful Natasha Romanoff. My little gingy."

"I'm not a ginger, you jerk!" She groaned softly, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't have freckles… I am pale as a ghost. Not freckly."

"Okay, okay…" He grinned at her. "How about baby doll?"

"Seriously?" She muttered quietly. "One, not a baby, not anyone's baby… And not a doll…"

"Well, you're younger than me. And you're small, therefore baby. And doll because you're so pale." He explained. "It's Princess, Gingy or Baby Doll, you pick."

She sighed softly but shaking her head. "Anything but Gingy…" She muttered softly, ducking her head down gently.

"Alright then Princess. Come on. We got a long day ahead of us." He said, taking her bag in his hand, throwing it over his shoulder.

* * *

_He reached over to her with his bloody palm. "Nat, take my hand." _

_She reached over and took his hand in hers, lacing their fingers together. _

_"It's gonna be okay." He said quietly. "Don't worry."_

_She swallowed hard, tears still running down her face._

_"Move your arms." He told her._

_"What?" She asked quietly, her chin quivering._

_"Just do it." He nodded._

_She moved her right arm then her left arm. _

_"Okay, good. Move your legs." He said._

_She moved her left leg and winced as it rubbed against some of the metal of the car. "Shit." She whimpered._

_"What about your other leg?" He asked. _

_She started to move it and started crying harder. "God." She muttered, staring at him. "Barney, I can't move it."_

_He shifted his body, looking down towards her legs. "Baby, don't look down." He said quietly. "Okay? Just don't look down."_

_She nodded, her green eyes shutting tightly. _

_"Listen." He said. "The paramedics are coming. I just need you to hold on, okay baby?" _

_She opened her eyes and looked at him. She nodded and whimpered as she shifted her neck more. "Why does my leg hurt so bad?"_

_"Don't worry about it. Just don't think about it." He whispered. The sirens came closer, or sounded closer, the blinking lights were still nowhere to be seen._

_ She stared over at him, blood starting to cloud her vision. _

_He clutched onto her hand tightly, running his thumb over the top of it. "Listen Natasha." He whispered, looking over at her. "I love you, so much."_

_"I love you too baby." She muttered, her chin quivering._

* * *

She sat up in the car quickly, a small whimper escaping her lips as she searched around quickly, her green eyes wide.

"Tasha…" She heard someone say, causing her to look towards it. "Hey, hey, it's okay. You're with me. You're with Clint. You're safe."

She nodded quietly, curling up, lowering her head softly as tears started falling down her cheeks.

"Is it about what I think it is?" He asked softly, causing her to nod again. "Hey, hey, it was just, just a memory. In your head. Yes it happened. But in the past. You're safe right now."

"I know…." She whimpered, her voice cracking as she hid her face in her knees.

He glanced over at her gently and sighed. "I know it's hard Tasha. I mean, I lost Barney too." He said softly. "He was my brother. I mean, you know how hard it was after my mom passed. And then what, maybe barely over a year later, I lost my brother. You know…" He smiled at her softly. "And I'm here for you, and you're here for me. That's how we work. Right?"

She nodded quietly, glancing at him. "Yeah. I, I guess you're right. For a change." She whispered as they stopped in a parking spot. "Where are we?"

"The, the um, graveyard." He said quietly, causing her to catch her breath.

"Really?" She asked softly. "Why?"

"We're just stopping by. We'll be in and then out. Five minutes, tops. I tried to do this last year but you didn't let me." He said softly. "It's gonna be okay. I'm right here beside you. I always will be."

She nodded shakily, letting out a breath. "Can we just get this over with?"

"Yeah, yeah of course." He said, unbuckling himself before leaning over to press a kiss to her head. "And when we're done, we're gonna go to Coulson's and eat. All of us. Okay?"

She sighed as she unbuckled, opening the door quietly. "Yeah, okay." She muttered, climbing out of the car.

He climbed out of the car, heading over to her and wrapping an arm over her shoulder, pressing a kiss to her head. "Come on."

She leant into his side, looking down at the ground as they started up the walkway through the grass. "It, it's the eighteenth row, fifteenth in." She muttered quietly, causing him to smile. "I don't know why I remember that, but I do."

He looked down at her softly, shaking his head. "Well, he was eighteen. And his football number was fifteen." He said softly.

"How ironic…" She shook her head gently, looking up at him. "Do… do you think, he, he's here?" She sighed. "Not here, here. But like…. You know what I mean?"

He chuckled softly, smiling. "Yeah, I know what you mean Princess." He said, kissing the top of her head. "Um, I don't know how to answer that Tasha. I guess. He's watching out for us. I mean, yeah. Of course."

She nodded, smiling at him. "I hope so…" She whispered softly. "I, I still remember it all. And, I, I don't think you're supposed to…" She muttered quietly. "I mean, I don't know. I just miss him so much."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead before stopping in front of a headstone, causing her to place her face into his side. "It's alright Baby Doll… I'm right here. I'll always be here…"

She whimpered quietly, her body shaking slightly. "That's what he told me…." She whispered as tears ran down her face. "That's exactly what he told me."

He closed his eyes softly, rocking her gently in his arms. "Shh…." He soothed her quietly, kissing her head. "It's okay… It's alright. I'm right here. And I'm not leaving you. I'm never going to leave you."

She didn't respond, she just shook in his arms, her small fingers curling up in his shirt. "Yes you are. Everyone good leaves. Everyone who cares for me leaves. They don't stay. They never stay…" She sobbed quietly into his shirt.

"I know…" He whispered. "I know our lives have sucked. We go through so much shit and then go to school acting like nothing's wrong. We live different lives around different people. But I know what you're going through… for the most part." He kissed her head. "You just gotta trust that I'm always going to be here for you. I'm gonna be your everything that you need." When she didn't answer him, he pressed another kiss to her head. "I care for you too much to let you go or to let anything happen to change who you are. We're partners in crime and I'm not letting you leave."

She smile up at him quietly, tears staining her cheeks. "I can't lose you either…." She muttered softly, nuzzling against him gently.

He smiled, kissing her head. "Will you at least look at it?" He asked. "Just one look."

She turned around in his arms and pressed herself to him softly. She whimpered quietly, looking down at the headstone, biting on her lips. "Charles Bernard Barton." She whispered, closing her eyes. "I miss him so much." She muttered quietly. "You make it much easier to handle though. Thanks for being here for me as much as you have been."

"I'll always be here for you sweetheart. I promise." He muttered, smiling at her before wrapping his arms around her.


End file.
